dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gnostic
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Formatting References I thought you might like to know there's an easier way to include a comic issue reference. Just use the or template (they're identical), piping in the issue. For example, becomes or becomes . The Paradox 09:17, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Cain (New Earth) Do you have a citation for this: Many thousands of years ago, the first man born of Adam and Eve, who was known as Cain, killed his younger brother Abel (New Earth). This was the first murder in human history, and because he had introduced such an abominable idea to mankind, Cain was cursed to wander the Earth forever with a mark on his forehead. This cursed man became the villain Vandal Savage, the architect of every major conflict in human history. I think a lot of people, myself included, are bit confused about this whole "Vandal Savage is Cain" thing in Final Crisis: Revelations, so if this is from a source that really helps. Roygbiv666 17:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::A lot of that comes from that 52 Aftermath series with the Question, Five Books of Blood. I just got my hands on it, I'm going to upload some content soon. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to delete the bit about Cain becoming Vandal Savage, that's okay. I suppose it's not really relevent to the article on Cain of the Dreaming. -- Gnostic 23:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Heights Those heights you've been adding recently... do you have citations for those, or are they just guesses? If they're just guesses, then we should probably not include them in the articles. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC) They're estimates. I figured Gerri was about Wonder Woman's size (6'), while Gloria Mundi's a couple inches shorter than Canary. You can delete them if you prefer, but I don't foresee any definitive answer coming out of DC anytime soon... -- Gnostic 05:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I figure this is one of those things where if we don't have anything concrete, it's fine for us to just leave blank, and it won't register at all. We've been talking about this kind of thing on the forums recently, and you wouldn't've heard, but we decided to make a conscious effort to slim down uncited stats. But who knows? They're surprisingly good at updating the DC Comics Encyclopedia, and that comes with complete stats. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Adventure Comics 301-503 Hi Gnostic. Can you tell me how you got this to show up under the cover gallery 'A' section? I'm assuming you're the one who did it because you had the last edit on the page. I would have put it there myself but I could not figure out how to. When I try to edit the 'A' section I just get a blank box with the two words 'gallery category' in it. :-- Darkseid01 23:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) They'll show up there automatically if you template the cover images properly. :-- Gnostic 00:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Powers and Abilities If you're going to edit character's powers, abilities and weaknesses then you should consult previous pages that already have that information filled out as well as consulting the Powers, Skills, and Characters by Weaknesses pages. :Midoki24 18:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC)